finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Part 16
Achtung!!! Diese Story ist nur etwas für lebensmüde Menschen, die echt keine Hobbys haben und sich unbedingt selbst umbringen wollen. Spielen auf eigene Gefahr... Hier wären wir nun angelangt. In der letzten Story des Story-Modus'. Auf jeden Fall ist es die bisher härteste Herausforderung, der wir uns je gestellt haben. Seht zu, dass euer Kämpfer auf Stufe 100 'ist und ihr mit ihm vertraut seid! Somit wähle ich auch für diese Story wieder Cloud. Auf jeden Fall wird das kein Zuckerschlecken... Auch, wenn ich jetzt gern was Süßes hätte... Noch ein kurzes Wort vorab. (Man will ja ehrlich sein...) Und zwar habe ich ab Cecil auf Let's Plays geschaut. Ich werde es wohl nie schaffen, diese ganzen Kämpfe zu absolvieren, da ich entweder zu blöd oder nicht flink genug bin, blablabla. Auf jeden Fall werde ich nur die Kämpfe darlegen, da in den Let's Plays keine Runden waren. Ihr wisst bescheid und mehr habe ich auch nicht zu sagen... Viel Spaß beim Abkratzen :D Wir starten direkt in die erste Runde. Die Gegner stelle ich nicht in eine Box, sondern beschreibe die Kampfstrategie so, denn die Gegner hier sind nicht gerade ohne. Außerdem gibt es einen Mogry in dieser Runde... Zu dem kommen wir aber gleich. Den Trank könnt ihr auch zu jedem Zeitpunkt einsammeln, sofern dies möglich ist. Krieger des Lichts right|84px Dieser Gegner ist der erste und schon sehr brutal. Seht zu, dass ihr schnell seid und seinen Angriffen gut ausweicht und ihm nicht zu nahe kommt. Denn sonst kann es schnell das Ende bedeuten. Versucht auch einer Demoralisierung zu entkommen und greift (wenn möglich) auf Distanz an. Außerdem ist es sehr nervig, dass er immer ausweichen muss. Also tut dasselbe und entrinnt dem Tod, wenn auch knapp. Hilfreich wäre ebenfalls ein EX-Ausbruch. Doch Vorsicht! Wartet nicht zu lange mit einem Angriff, da euer Mut nach und nach sinkt und dem Arena-Mut hinzugefügt wird. Firion left|86px Wichtig ist bei diesem Kampf, dass ihr Firion nach und nach seine LP abzieht. Sollte er seinen Waffenmeister einsetzen, dann weicht entweder aus oder kontert mit einem LP-Angriff. An Stelle dessen könnt ihr aber auch blocken und hoffen, dass er euch nicht erwischt. Sammelt auf jeden Fall die EX-Kerne, welche erscheinen und gebt euer Bestes, um ihn in Grund und Boden zu rammen. Und wie immer kann auch hier ein EX-Ausbruch eurerseits die letzte Rettung sein. Zwiebelritter right|80px Hier kann ich nur sagen: Ausweichen, wegrennen, angreifen. EX-Kerne sammeln könnt ihr auch noch, aber das Problem hier ist, dass der Zwiebelritter flinke Angriffe auf Lager hat. Versucht am besten, schneller zu sein und ihm Garaus zu machen! Ach und blocken und ein EX-Ausbruch kann auch nie schaden. Das einzig doofe: Dieser kleine Pimpf hat vorm K.O. immer einen LP übrig... Cecil left|94px Bei diesem Kampf solltet ihr Cecils Angriffe abblocken oder ihnen ausweichen. Cecil ist schnell, aber dennoch habt ihr eine Chance. Schlagt auf ihn ein, auch, wenn er ausweicht und gebt nicht auf. Da war der Zwiebelritter schwerer... Zurück zur Mogryfigur. Sie ist lediglich hier und man erhält von ihr etwas, wie bspw. SP. Habt ihr alles gemacht, so startet in die nächste Runde. Bartz right|64px Weicht geschickt aus und versucht alle seine Angriffe abzuwehren, wenn ihr im Nahe seid. Das könnt ihr entweder mit Hilfe der R-Taste tun oder ebenfalls angreifen. Ansonsten seid auf jeden Fall schnell und raubt ihm genügend Mut, demoralisiert ihn, sammelt EX-Kerne und wechselt, wenn ihr es braucht, in den EX-Modus, um einen EX-Ausbruch auszuführen. Es geht auch ohne, aber er ist doch oft nützlich. Terra left|70px Hier gilt eigentlich fast dasselbe, wie bei Bartz. Weicht flink aus und demoralisiert sie schnellstmöglich. Versucht sie auch mit einem K.O.-Schlag zu besiegen, da sie eine Esper besitzt, welche den Mut nach einem Angriff eurerseits auf das Dreifache ansteigen lässt. Somit rate ich euch, das ganze mit einem Ex-Ausbruch zu beenden. Cloud right|66px Cloud weicht gern aus. Doch macht euch darüber keine Gedanken und werft deswegen die PSP nicht direkt in die Ecke. Versucht ihn 2x zu demoralisiern, sodass euer Mut 9999 beträgt. Dann müsst ihr ihn nur noch erwischen und die Sache ist geritzt. Aber was der kann, könnt ihr schon lange, oder? Also weicht zwischendurch immer wieder selbst schnell und geschickt aus, nur tut mir einen Gefallen. Geht bitte nicht zu grob mit ihm um, er ist doch noch jung... Squall left|68px Squall ist hartnäckig. Er greift schnell an und weicht relativ oft aus. Wichtig bei diesem Kampf ist, dass ihr nicht zu schnell euren Mut verliert. Der Arena-Mut ist meist hoch und wenn ihr demoralisiert werdet und Squall den Mut bekommt... Tja, Pech gehabt, würd ich sagen. Sollte es eintreten, dann passt auf. Weicht aus, bringt ihn zum Torkeln, indem ihr ihn angreift, sobald er einen Angriff ausführen will, und schlagt dann auf ihn ein, um euch den Mut zurückzuklauen. Habt ihr genug Mut zusammen, dann benutzt einen LP-Angriff. Daraufhin könnte ein EX-Ausbruch helfen. Sollten dann noch LP bei ihm übrig sein, so raubt ihm gegebenenfalls noch ein wenig Mut und macht ihn dann alle. Zidane right|84px Anfangs killt ihr ihn Stück für Stück, bis er, sagen wir... so um 1000 LP erleichtert ist. Den Rest sammelt ihr euch zusammen. Weicht seinen geschickten Angriffen ebenso gekonnt aus und attackiert ihn flott. Versucht in den Verfolgungsjagden vorn zu liegen und zieht ihm die restlichen LP in einem ab. Zur Krönung könnt ihr noch einen EX-Ausbruch loslassen, sieht immer besser aus ;) Tidus left|68px Ach die Heulsuse schon wieder... Eigentlich ist es wie bei Zidane, mit dem Unterschied, dass Tidus kaum was kann und zu doof is, zu verhindern, dass er demoralisiert wird. Denn letzteres dürfte schnell gehen. Also. Nochmal zum Mitschreiben. Zieht ihm anfangs so 1000-2000 LP ab und macht ihn dann in einem fertig. Tadaaa, aber aufpassen würd ich trotzdem ein bisschen, wenn ihr zu locker an die Sache rangeht, dann... nun ja, könnt ihr schon ein paar LP verlieren... Shantotto right|44px Die kleine arrogante Göre benutzt gern Magie, aber das macht euch ja sicher nichts. Weicht der Kleinen aus und macht ihr nach und nach klar, dass ihr Ende nah ist. Wenn ihr denkt, dass ihr genug Mut zusammen habt (vorerst), dann greift an, um diesen Schaden schonaml sicher zu haben. Beendet alles mit einem EX-Ausbruch und fertig. Garland left|78px Kommen wir nun zu den Kriegern Cosmos'. Endlich ma wieder Antagonisten, die man verdreschen kann >D. Naja, genug davon. Theoretisch gesehn funktioniert dieser Kampf wie alle andern auch. Praktisch gesehn, solltet ihr aufpassen, da Garland stärker ist als sonst. Aber ihr solltet es schaffen, wenn ihr vorgeht wie immer: Demoraliseren, ausweichen/blocken, angreifen, ggf. EX-Ausbruch, tot. Garland verwickelt euch aber vllt. recht häufig in Verfolgungsjadgen, also konzentriert euch. Der Imperator right|82px Der Imperator is irgendwie immer doof. Er zaubert und diese Zauberflammen verfolgen einen auch noch... Weicht dem am besten aus und denkt an die Grundlagen des Kampfes. Erst Mut rauben, dann angreifen und irgendwo quetscht ihr noch das Ausweichen rein. Aber gerade das ist doch wichtig... Vergesst es auf jeden Fall nicht. Und selbst wenn ihr es nicht schaffen solltet, ihn zu demoralisieren, dann lasst den Kopf nicht hängen und raubt ihm lediglich den Mut. Auch so dürftet ihr nach ner Zeit einen Mutwert von 9999 besitzen und dann sagt ihr freundlich: "Viel Spaß unter der Erde, Mateus ;)" Wolke der Dunkelheit left|86px Wie oft soll ich mich eigentlich noch wiederholen? Naja, demoralisiert sie und zieht ihr einiges an LP ab. Dann macht ihr mit nem EX-Ausbruch noch mehr zu schaffen. Sollte sie noch restliche LP besitzen, so killt sie, wie sonst auch. AUsweichen nicht vergessen und am Ende könnt ihr euch über einen weiteren Sieg freuen. Und die WdD könnte sich ruhig ma mehr anziehen... Golbez right|96px Golbez ist zwar stämmiger und größer als die anderen, aber er ist nicht ohne. Er kann euch leicht demoralisieren. Tritt dies ein, so holt euch schnell den verlorenen Mut zurück und demoralisiert ihn, quasi als Rache >D Habt ihr das gemacht, so greift ihn an, um wenigens etwas von seinen LP abzuziehen. In Verfolgungsjagden verwickelt zu werden ist auch nicht selten. Passt dort auf euer Leben auf und der Rest ergibt sich von selbst. Immer mal wieder zwischendrin angreifen und ausweichen ja nicht vergessen. Und wie hieß es so schön? Ein EX-Ausbruch gegen Ende tut sich immer gut :) Exdeath left|94px Hier kann man sich zu Nutze machen, dass es Exdeath ist. Der Kampf verläuft, wie im Training auch. Er sollte nicht sonderlich schwer sein, da man seine Angrifee hervorsehen kann und er recht langsam ist. Somit würd ich sagen: Leichtes Spiel! Demoralisiern, Angreifen, vllt n EX-Ausbruch und Exdeath ist Geschichte! Ich hab auch mal ne Theorie erfunden... Exdeath trägt den Tod in seinem Namen, da er sich gern ma wünscht, jemanden zu töten, aber er hat bisher immer versagt... Tja, selbst Schuld :P Kefka right|72px Kefka is verrückt und geistesgestört. Kennt ihr eigentlich "ES"? ES ist ein Clown aus der Kanalisation, der Kinder tötet... Nur ne Geschichte, klar, aber als Buch und Film erhältlich^^ Auf jeden Fall habe ich langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass Kefka der Clown ausm Gulli ist... Wie auch immer. Zum Kampf: Nicht viel anders als die anderen. Befolgt die Grundlagen und ihr werdet siegen, auch wenn dieser Typ mit seiner Springerei nervt -.- Sephiroth left|84px Sepheeeeeeeeeeeee *-* Okay, wichtig ist hier: Verschont ihn, so gut ihr könnt, ansonsten werdet ihr nicht mehr lange spielen... Ich hetz meinen Kater auf euch, wartets ab :D Aber naja, ihr werdet sowieso kämpfen und kämpfen müssen... ;( Zum Kampf: Sephe ist cool, schnell und stark. Meiner Meinung nach. Handhabt den Kampf wie sonst auch. Meidet, von ihm getroffen zu werden und führt am besten kritische Angriffe aus. So kommt ihr dem Ziel näher und naja... was soll man noch sagen? Eig. schon alles drin, oder? Okay, dann habt ihr den Kampf irgendwann geschafft. Ein EX-Ausbruch kann auch eingesetzt werden. Artemisia right|76px Langsam hab ich kein Bock mehr :D Aber egal, ich zieh das jetzt durch und beende diesen Part. Zum Kampf gegen die Hexe: Nehmt euch vor ihren Angriffen in Acht, aber ansonsten sollte der Kampf wie üblich ablaufen. Demoralisiert sie, was nicht sonderlich lange dauern dürfte, und macht sie fertig. Asonsten... wiederhole ich mich nur, indem ich sage, dass ein EX-Ausbruch schön anzusehen ist und ihr das Ausweichen und Blocken nicht vergessen sollt... Kuja left|68px Kuja besitzt die Arkana der Erde, welchen euren Mutwert nach 20 Sekunden auf 0 setzt. Wenn das eintritt, dann passt auf und raubt sofort Mut, um eine Demoralisierung zu verhindern. Ansonsten geht vor wie immer. Weicht seinen Zaubern gekonnt aus und wendet einen EX-Ausbruch an. Okay, da der Text sonst ein wenig kurz wäre, schreib ich noch irgendnen Schrott hinzu. Ha, jetzt ist er schon länger ^^ Jekkt right|74px Raubt ihm Mut, am besten mit kritischen Angriffen. Wichtig ist, dass ihr einigermaßen auf Distanz bleibt, wenn er einen Angriff ausführt, da sich diese in die Länge ziehen (von der Spannweite her, nicht von der Zeit). Ansonsten bleibts wie immer. Demoralisiert ihn und macht ihn fertig! Ansonsten kann man eigentlich nichts mehr schreiben... Aber ma ganz ehrlich. Sein Kostüm sieht doch panne aus, oder? O.o Gabranth left|88px Prügelt einfach schön auf den Typen ein und weicht seinen Angriffen, wie gewohnt, aus :) Dann dürfte alles gut gehen, und wenn ihr noch einen EX-Ausbruch über haben solltet, dann nur zu Am Ende behält Gabranth jedoch einen LP. Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr ihn loswerdet, oder? Irgendwie gefällt mir Gabranth ohne Helm besser, als mit. Euch auch? Chaos Ja, der Chaos... Theoretisch gesehn ist das derselbe Kampf, wie in der Hauptstory auch, nur halt, ist er schwerer. Mehr LP, höhere Stufe (110) und hartnäckiger. Dennoch würde ich euch empfehlen, euch an der Strategie des vorherigen Kampfes zu richten. Ihr findet sie hier :) Viel Glück ;) Ein paar letzte Worte... Habt ihr den finalen Kampf gegen Chaos gemeistert, so habt ihr alles an Story geschafft (Pflicht & optional). Deshalb beglückwünsche ich euch für ein erfolgreiches Abschließen der vielen Kämpfe. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch und ich kanns kaum in Worte fassen. Das wars eigentlich. Es folgen lediglich noch allgemeine Sachen und die richtigen Kämpfe sind vorbei. Von daher verabschiede ich mich schonmal an dieser Stelle von euch. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, euch durchs Spiel zu führen und... und... mir fällt nix mehr ein... Egal :) Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich bei euch dafür, dass ihr das alles gelesen habt und meine Arbeit nicht umsonst war :) Man sieht sich - eure [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer]][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* Navigation zurückbättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern